Käännös: Kesätaikaa
by MagicalSmile
Summary: Yritätkö sanoa, että Potterin perhe sattumalta viettää kesänsä tien toisella puolella meidän rantahuvilastamme, äiti ja rouva Potter ovat satunnaisesti parhaat ystävykset, ja he odottavat minun viettävän koko kesän tuon idiootin kanssa? Tämän on pakko olla vitsi.
1. Yllätys!

**Kirjoittaja:movinggirl  
Kääntäjä:MagicalSmile  
Ajanjakso:Kesä ennen Kelmien seitsemättä lukuvuotta Tylypahkassa  
Vastuuvapaus:****Tämä on käännösfic, kaikki, jonka tunnistatte J.K. Rowlingille kuuluvaksi, on hänen, ja kaikki jota ette tunnista kuuluu _movinggirl -_nimimerkkiä kantavalle sivuston käyttäjälle.  
Ikäraja: T ehdottelevan kielen ja lievän kielenkäytön vuoksi.  
Yhteenveto:**_**Yritätkö sanoa, että Potterin perhe sattumalta viettää kesänsä tien toisella puolella meidän rantahuvilastamme, äiti ja rouva Potter ovat yhtäkkiä parhaat ystävykset, ja he odottavat minun viettävän koko kesän tuon idiootin kanssa?  
**__**Tämän on pakko olla vitsi.**_

**Kääntämiseen minulla on lupa movinggirliltä, alkuperäinen fic löytyy täältä: s/7286177/1/Summer_Magic**

**Toivottavasti nautitte, kommentoida saa, myös itse tarinaa, käännän kommentit movinggirlille englanniksi. Nauttikaa!**

* * *

**Ylläri, ylläri**

Maailma, jossa elämme ei ole helppo.

Kaikkialla, minne menet, on jotain pahaa tapahtumassa. Köyhyyttä, nälkää, sydänsuruja, murhia, raiskauksia, sotia, sano sinä, sitä meillä on. Kaikki negatiivinen saa ihmiset haluamaan löytämään jotain positiivista. He etsivät sitä, he kaipaavat sitä. Ja se on siellä. Me kaikki tiedämme, että se on siellä. Missä on pahaa, on myös hyvää; jos on pimeyttä, on valoa. Se on ymmärrettävää, eikö vain? Se on käytännössä fysiikan laki: Kaikelle on vastakohta, jotta maailma olisi tasapainossa.

Maailmassa, jossa asiat voivat mennä traagisesti väärin, ihmiset kutsuvat "maagiseksi", kun jokin menee selittämättömästi, sattumalta täydellisen oikein.

Mitä se on, kun mies, joka on ollut vuosia työttömänä, tulee miljonääriksi odottamattoman työtarjouksen myötä? Taikaa.

Kuinka selität parantumattomasti sairaan lapsen ihmeellisen, yhtäkkisen parantumisen, kun hänen perheellänsä on tuskin varaa lounaaseen? Taikaa.

Nainen oli masentunut ja hänellä oli itsetuhoisia ajatuksia, mutta sitten hän tapaa lukiorakkaansa lähes vuosikymmenen jälkeen? Taikaa.

Tosin ei kaikki kutsuisi sitä taikuudeksi. Realistisemmat ihmiset kutsuisivat sitä onneksi; käytännölliset ihmiset sanoisivat, että se on kohtalo; uskonnolliset yhteisöt sanoisivat sitä jumalansa työksi. Vain harvat menisivät niin pitkälle, että sanoisivat jonkun tapahtuneen taikuuden takia, mutta nykyään monet ihmiset saattavat sanoa, että jokin tapahtuma, tai helvetti, heidän elämänsä oli maagista.

Mutta ihmiseltä ei vaadita paljoa unohtamaan taika, ja keskittymään pahaan. Muutamat asiat repivät miehen alas, ja elämä ei oikein mene hänen tapaansa, ja seuraava asia jonka tiedät kuulet tarinan uutisista jostakusta, joka yritti tappaa itsensä hyppäämällä sillalta.

On hyvä asia, ettei minun tarvitse huolehtia siitä, että kadottaisin maagisen näkökulman elämästäni. Koska mitä pahaa ikinä tapahtuukaan, tulen aina tietämään, että olen maaginen.

Ei, olen tosissani. Älä huoli; en ole yksi niistä friikeistä optimisteista, jotka voisivat olla eksyksissä keskellä metsää, ja silti löytää jotain aihetta hymyyn. Olen oikeastaan aika realistinen, jos en pessimistinen. Todellakin sarkastinen.

Oikea syy siihen, että pystyn aina löytämään taikaa elämästäni, on koska olen taikaa; olen noita.

Minä, Lily Sophia Evans, olen seitsemäntoista ikäinen noita, joka käy Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulua. Se on hyvä asia, koska näinä päivinä alkaa olemaan hieman hankalaa löytää taikuutta elämästä.

Joten syyskuusta kesäkuuhun olen kirjaimellisesti kokonaan taikuuden ympäröimä. Tekee lähes mahdottomaksi löytää elämästä jotakin kamalaa, kun voit ottaa käteesi puutikun, heilauttaa sitä, sanoa muutaman sanan, ja saada lähes mitä tahansa tapahtumaan.

Luulen, että se on coolimpaa minulle, koska olen jästisyntyinen (vanhempani ovat jästejä, ei-taikovia ihmisiä). Luulin, että olen vain outo lapsi, kun yhtäkkiä BAM! Joku sanoo "Olet noita, Lily. Matkusta junalla linnaan, ja elämäsi tulee muuttumaan ikuisesti." Ja juku, hän oli tosissaan.

Epäilen, että ihmiset ajattelevat, "Hyvä sinulle, olla taikuuden ympäröimänä 10 kuukautta vuodesta koulussa. Sinulla on varmaan hyvin tylsät ja jästimäiset kesät", mutta he ovat väärässä. Minulle kesät ovat aivan yhtä maagiset.

Joskus melkein ajattelen, että kaksi kuukauttani rantahuvilalla perheeni kanssa on täytetty yhtä paljolla taikaa kuin kymmenen kuukauttani Tylypahkassa; se vain on hyvin erilaista taikaa.

Se on vaikea selittää, todellakin, mutta kesissäni on jotakin. Aina kuusivuotiaasta lähtien olen viettänyt perheeni kanssa kesän samassa, hurmaavassa rantahuvilassa Shiversissä kahdeksan viikon ajan. Se on pieni, sininen talo, jossa on neljä makuuhuonetta, olohuone, pieni kirjasto ja keittiö äidilleni. Ja kylpyhuoneet, tietenkin. Se on myöskin aivan meren rannalla. Se on niin lähellä rantaa, että voit kuulla aaltojen lyövän öisin. Siellä on myöskin tusina muita taloja ympärillä, ja kylä täynnä kauppoja kävelymatkan päässä.

Sinisessä talossa, johon tulemme, on kaareva kuisti, ja parveke, josta on hienot näkymät meren aaltoihin. Minun onnekseni ovi parvekkeelle on minun huoneessani, joten käytännössä parveke on minun oma erityispaikkani. Petunialla (isosiskoni) ja minulla oli tapana leireillä siellä, mutta nykyään käytän sitä kuun tuijottamiseen ja ajattelemiseen, tai livahtaakseni ulos myöhään illalla tapaamaan söpöä kuusitoistavuotiasta bulgarialaispoikaa, joka vietti kesäänsä parin talon päässä... Mutta se on eri tarina.

Joka kesä rannalla on erilainen ja samalla niin samanlainen. Joka vuosi huoneessani on edelleen ne rosan väriset tapetit ja talo tuoksuu edelleen suolavedeltä ja äidin suklaahippukekseiltä. Riippumatto on edelleen parvekkeellani, ja vaikka kuinka huolella olemme edellisenä vuonna harjanneet, aina on hieman hiekkaa kuistilla ja sisäänkäynnillä, kun tulemme takaisin. Sama katufestivaali järjestetään joka vuosi, niinkuin myös ne odotetut uudet ihmiset, mutta joka kesässä on jotain hieman erilaista.

Ensimmäisenä kesänämme täällä, ollessani kuusi, vietimme päivä toisensa jälkeen tutkien paikkoja. Seuraavana kesänä minä ja Petunia yritimme tehdä isoimman hiekkalinnan mitä maailmassa on ikinä nähty; melkein onnistuimme. Menimme pyöräilemään ja purjehtimaan seuraavina kesinä. Kun olin kaksitoista, Severus vietti pari viikkoa kanssani rannalla, ja teimme kaikennäköisiä ilkitöitä. Neljätoistavuotiaana tapasin tytön, josta tuli paras ystäväni, Abigailin. Sain ensisuudelmani rannalla viisitoistavuotiaana. Löysin luolan pienen matkan päästä tytön nimeltä Jasmin kanssa kuusitoistavuotiaana.

Joka kesässä on oma taikansa ja seikkailunsa, mutta tämä kesä saattaa olla viimeinen sellainen.

* * *

Äitini on leipuri. Hän omistaa pienen puodin kotona, missä hän tekee kakkuja ja keksejä, joskus muffinsseja. Oikeasti hänestä olisi pitänyt tulla floristi. Kun ajatellaan factaa, että minun nimeni on Lily ja siskoni nimi on Petunia, kuka tahansa voisi sanoa, että äitini pitää kukista. Hän on sellainen viherpeukalo; se on enemmänkin, että hän olisi viherkäsi. En ole aivan varma, miksei hänestä tullut floristia. Tiedän, että hän kuitenkin on onnellinen leipurina. Hänen kukkansa ovat silti osa hänen elämäänsä, kun hän hoitaa puutarhaansa päivittäin ja on tunnettu tuoreista kukkakoristeistaan kakkujen päällä.

Se saattaa olla syy, miksi olen niin hyvä taikajuomissa koulussa. Taikajuomissa luet ohjeet kirjasta ja teet niinkuin se käskee sinun tehdä päästäksesi hyvään lopputulokseen. Se on aivan kuin leipoisit kakkua. Paitsi äitini kakut eivät koskaan saa ihmisiä tajuttomaksi, saa häntä nauramaan päättömästi eikä anna hänelle elämänsä parasta päivää, mutta se on yleisesti sama.

Yritin kerran selittää luokkatovereilleni mitä vanhempani tekevät. Isäni on insinööri, mutta en tiennyt mitään vastaavaa taikamaailmasta ensiluokkalaisena, joten yritin vain selittää sitä parhaani mukaan; kaikki tuijottivat minua hämmästyneesti päästyäni loppuun. Joten sen kamalan selityksen jälkeen päätin kertoa mitä äitini tekee taikanäkökulmasta. Olin sanonut: "Äidilläni on käytännössä sama työ kuin sillä, kuka ikinä tekeekään kaikki jälkiruoat täällä Tylypahkassa." Valitettavasti en tiennyt, että kotitontut tekevät kaiken ruoan. Kesti melkein kolme kuukautta ennen kuin kaikki lopettivat kiusaamiseni ja sen sanomisen, että äitini on kotitonttu.

Juttu on niin, että olen todella läheinen äitini kanssa. On hyvä, että minulla on hänet, myös, ottaen huomioon käynnissä olevan sodan, mutta en tiedä, kuinka kauan kauemmin minulla vielä on hänet.

Äidillä on ihosyöpä.

Se diagnosoitiin muutama kuukausi sitten, mutta en usko, että on paljoa, mitä hän voi sille tehdä. Hän ottaa lääkkeitä, tietenkin, mutta ikinä ei voi tietää. Se todella pelottaa minua, että hän ei välttämättä enää ole täällä seuraavana kesänä.

Siksi olen lujasti päättänyt tehdä tästä kesästäni parhaan meille kaikille.

* * *

On vain muutamia ihmisiä, jotka tulevat rantahuviloille joka vuosi. Me olemme yksi perheistä, mutta Roherit, vanhempi pariskunta, tulevat säännöllisesti takaisin; joskus lapsiensa ja lastenlapsiensa kanssa, joskus ihan kahdestaan. Fallyt tulevat myös joka kesä kuuden lapsensa kanssa, mutta emme näe heitä niin usein, sillä lapset eivät saa puhua kenellekkään perheen ulkopuolelta.

Aina on myöskin kyläläiset, mutta en juurikaan vietä aikaani heidän kanssaan. Jotkut tuntemani ovat ihan ok, mutta loput ovat vähän kuin... Jokseenkin sellaisia ihmisiä, joiden kanssa en normaalisti viettäisi aikaani.

Useammin kuin ei, täysin uudet ihmiset vuosittain ovat minulle parempia.

Kun olin viisitoista, tapasin Abigailin, yhden todella hyvistä ystävistäni. Hän on minun ikäiseni ja jästi, joka asuu hyvin pohjoisissa osissa Englantia. Hän ei tiedä, että olen noita. En ollut varma, kuinka okei se olisi, kertoa jästille, mikä on, mutta kysyin professori McGarmiwalta (muodonmuutosten opettajani ja tuvanjohtajani) ja hän sanoi että se on sallittua, mutta vaarallista näinä aikoina. Päätin olla kertomatta Abbylle. Ei vielä. Kirjoitan hänelle yhä, ja pysyn yhteydessä, vaikkei hän ole tullut takaisin rannalle.

Tapasin myös Stefanin seuraavana kesänä. Hän oikeastaan on velho, mutta hän käy Durmstrangia. Hän on aika hyvännäköinen, mielestäni, ja sain ensisuudelmani hänen kanssaan.

Ylipäätään se ei yllättänyt minua, kun aloitan lukemaan lempijästikirjaani, 'Kaksi kaupunkia', ja äitini sanoo: "Lily auttaisitko minua päivällisen kanssa? Meille tulee seuraa tänään."

"Kuka?" kysyn jo varmana, etten tunne heitä.

"Nainen, jonka tapasin juuri kadulla. Hänen nimensä on Elladora ja hänen miehensä on Charles. He ovat uusia täällä, mutta melko ihastuttavia! He eivät tunne ketään täällä, joten kutsuin heidät tänne."

Huokaisen. Äitini ajattelee, että kaikki ovat "melko ihastuttavia", ja hän on aina sosiaalinen ja yrittää tuntea enemmän ihmisiä. "Tottakai, minä autan." Nousen ylös lempikorituolistani ja asetan kirjani pöydälle auttaakseni äitiä kokkaamaan.

"Heillä on jopa ikäisesi poika", äiti sanoo ohimennen, "En muista hänen nimeään, mutta uskon, että hän on melko mukava, jos on yhtään kuin vanhempansa. "

Tämä kohottaa korvani. Poika, vai? Olin lopettanut parisuhteeni Wes McMillanin kanssa yli kuukausi sitten, joten olen nyt vapaa lintu. "Minkä sanoit olevan heidän sukunimensä?" kysyn toiveekkaana, mutta rennosti.

Äitini lopettaa ruoan etsimisen jääkaapista, "Mikä se oli? Patterson? Pensley? Voi ei, en muista."

Yleensä äiti muisti kaiken. En ollut varma, että muuttuiko se syövän takia, vai syövän aiheuttaman stressin takia. Kummassakin tapauksessa, en halunnut äidin tuntevan oloansa huonoksi, "Ei huolta äiti. Luulen että se selviää tänä iltana. Luojan kiitos, sillä en ole tavannut vielä ketään ikäistäni täällä."

Äiti kikattaa, "Kyllä, se selviää. Nyt ajattelin... Mitä sanoisit pastasta, salaatista ja triplasuklaajuustokakusta? He sanoivat, että heidän poikansa söisi mitä tahansa..."

"Kuka poika ei söisi?" mutisen, ajatellen, millaisiksi villieläimiksi luokkani pojat muuttuvat ruoka-aikaan.

Äiti ei kuullut minua "...ja antaisitko tomaatit ja jauhelihan? Voit aloittaa kastikkeen tekemisen."

Taktikoin tieni vilkkaan äitini ohi jääkaapille. Jos tämä Picklen poika, tai mikä ikinä hänen sukunimensä onkaan, on mukava niinkuin äitini sanoi hänen olevan, ja jopa etäisesti söpö, tästä kesästä voisi osoittautua erittäinkin mukava.

* * *

Kun olen laittanut vereni, hikeni ja kyyneleeni mukaan kaivamaan minun kaappiani ja Petunian (joka ei saavu vielä muutamaan viikkoon, koska viettää "laatuaikaa" poikaystävänsä Vernon Dursleyn kanssa) onnistuin löytämään sopivan asun illalliselle.

Valitsin syvän violetin topin, farkkuhameen, joka ulottuu reiteni puoliväliin, ja sandaalit. Asu on hieman tylsähkö, mutta ainakaan se ei näytä siltä, että yrittäisin liian kovasti. Joka tapauksessa on kesäaika, ja kaikki käyttävät shortseja, t-paitoja ja tuubitoppeja toivoen saavansa hieman aurinkoa ja rusketusta.

Olin aluksi huolissani äidistä. Tarkoitan, haloo! Hänellä on ihosyöpä, ja hän haluaa tulla aurinkoiselle rannalle? Tosin taikataitoni ovat melko hyödyllisiä, joten pystyin loitsimaan loitsuja, jotka varmistavat joka sentin hänen ihostaan olevan taioin suojattu auringolta. Nyt hänen ei tarvitse käyttää niitä kamalia sateenvarjon kokoisia kesähattuja.

Äiti sanoi, että Pansyt olisivat täällä 20:00. Kello on nyt 20:07. Toivottavasti tämä myöhästyminen ei ole geeneissä, koska en halua tulevan mieheni myöhästyvän treffeiltämme. Vitsivitsi, mutta jos tulemme olemaan ystäviä tänä kesänä, täsmällisyys on kultaa.

_Ding dong!_

"Lily, voisitko avata oven?" He ovat täällä!

Laitan harjani pois (yritin( ja epäonnistuin) saada hiukseni näyttämään kivemmilta) ja juoksen portaat alas. Kun tajuan, että se oli kaukana coolista, hiljennän ja seison oven edessä, ja lasken hitaasti kymmeneen. Ja sitten avaan oven.

Siellä seisoo poika, mutta kun olen avannut oven, hän kääntyy ympäri, ja katsoo taloa tien toisella puolella. Kuulen hämärästi palohälytyksen lähellä.

Ensimmäinen ajatukseni on, _hän on söpö takaapäin, _ja sitten katson tarkemmin.

Seuraavaksi ajattelen, _Wow, hänen hiuksensa ovat aivan kuin Potterin koulusta. Ja hänen lasinsa. Ja hänen vartalonsa. Ja hänen.. PYHÄ MERLININ ÄITI! Hän ON Potter!_

Potter on edelleen kääntyneenä katsomaan olkansa taakse. Hieman meidän taloamme suuremmasta, keltaisesta rantahuvilasta näyttää tulevan savua ikkunoista.

Potterin ilme on jotain turhautumisen ja huvituksen välillä. Hän alkaa puhua minulle; Olen yhä kuin tyhmäksi lyöty.

"... luultavasti poltti kakun. Yleensä kotiapulaisemme tekee sen, mutta.. "hän lopettaa ja kääntyy minuun päin. Jep, se on todellakin Potter.

"Potter!"

"Evans?" hänen leukansa loksahtaa, "Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

Mitä _minä _täällä teen? Mitä _sinä_ täällä teet? Muisto laiturilta viikon takaa räjäyttää tajuntani kuin tonni dynamiittia.

"Potter, luulin että Musta vitsaili, kun sanoi, että aiot stalkata minua tänä kesänä ja selvittää missä asun!"

Hän oli nostanut leukansa ylös, mutta se putosi taas, kun olin sanonut tämän. Hän näyttää pöyristyneeltä ideasta.

"Hän todella vitsaili. En uppoaisi _niin_ alas."

Minun täytyy purra kieltäni estääkseni itseäni sanomasta, "Niin varmaan!" Juuri, kun tahtoni on lähes mennyt, vanhempi mies ja hänen vaimonsa ilmestyvät. Oletan että he ovat Elladora ja Charles, Potterin vanhemmat.

Hänen äitinsä on hieman lyhyempi kuin 167-senttinen minä, ja hänellä on olkapäihin ulottuvat harmaat hiukset, joiden vannon joskus olleen mustat. Potterin isä on hieman lyhyempi kuin 180-senttinen Potter. Toisinkuin hänen vaimollaan, hänen hiuksensa ovat hieman kuluneen ruskeat, lisäksi hänellä on kasvoissaan joitakin juovia. Ollakseni rehellinen, olen yllättynyt kuinka.. _vanhoja_ he ovat.

Katson taas keltaista taloa; savu katosi, ja hälytys ei enää soi. Ei voi olla rakastamatta taikuutta.

"Hei, kultaseni", sanoo rouva Potter, ojentaen kättään. Kättelen sitä. "Oletko Amyn tytär?" Nyökkään. "Oi, sitten sinun täytyy olla Petunia!"

"Ei, rouva", sanon, "Hän on vanhempi siskoni, mutta hän ei ole täällä juuri nyt. Olen Lily. Lily Evans." En tiedä miksi sanon sukunimeni. Luulen, että olen edelleen shokissa, enkä pysty ajattelemaan kunnolla.

Herra ja rouva Potter katsovat toisiaan silmät levällään. "Hitto", mutisee James.

"Joten sinä olet se kuuluisa Lily Evans!" huudahtaa herra Potter.

"Anteeksi?"

"Käyt koulua Jamesin kanssa, eikö vain?" Nyökkään taas, "Merlin, _tietenkin _tiedämme sinusta! James on puhunut sinusta vuosia!"

"Mit-?" Mitä se pikku roisto on mennyt kertomaan vanhemmilleen? Merlin. Mitä jos hän kertoi heille, kuinka olen tylysti torjunut hänet ja huutanut hänelle niin monet kerrat? Mitä jos päivällisellä he sanovat "Lily, ojentaisitko salaatin, sinä kylmäsydäminen lutka!"?

"Oi kyllä, kaikki, kuinka olet valvojaoppilas ja luokkasi paras ja kaunein ikäisistäsi-"

"ÄITI", Potter sanoo voimakkaasti. Hänen naamansa on kirkkaanpunainen ja olen varma, että omani on myös. Olen kaunein ikäisistäni? Se on ilmeinen vale. Tosin kuka olisi ikinä uskonut Potterin sanovan noin? Vielä parempi, kuka olisi uskonut hänen sanovan äidilleen noin? Vannon, että hän kuitenkin oli vain harjoitellut iskurepliikkejään Siriuksen kanssa pyytääkseen minua taas ulos, se vastenmielinen typerys. Olen varmasti ainoa tyttö, joka on ikinä torjunut hänet; hän käytännössä pakkomielteisesti yrittää saada minut sanomaan kyllä. Ja heti kun sanoisin, hän jo jahtaisi seuraavaa tyttöä. Typerä idiootti.

Rouva Potter näyttää tajunneen, mitä hän oli sanomassa, ja kenelle hän oli sitä sanomassa, ja lopettaa puhumisen. Kiusallinen hiljaisuus roikkuu yllämme. Herra Potter ottaa esiin nenäliinan ja alkaa yskiä rajusti. Potter katsoo isäänsä huolissaan ja sanoo, "Oletko kunnossa, isä?"Herra Potter lopettaa yskimisen ja heilauttaa kättään väliinpitämättömästi Potterille, kääntyen hymyilemään minulle.

Yhtäkkiä tajuan, kuinka kamala emäntä olen, seisottamalla vieraitani kuistilla odottamassa.

"Olen niin pahoillani! Tulkaa sisään!" huudahdan hätäisesti. Potter tuhahtaa. Katson häntä ilmeellä, joka on tarkoitettu vain hänelle: Silmien siristys, pää matalana, suu kiinni, ja ei räpäytystä. Kuten yleensä, hän sivuuttaa sen. Pidän ovea niin auki, että kaikki Potterit mahtuvat kävelemään sisään.

"Äiti, isä!" kutsun seurattuani heitä, "Vieraamme ovat täällä!"

Melkein samantein äitini tulee keittiöstä. Isä seuraa olohuoneesta.

"No hei!" äiti sanoo innoissaan, "Olet näköjään tavannut Potterit, Lily!"

Kiitos äiti. Muistat sukunimen _nyt._ Ei, oikeasti, se on okei. En rehellisesti halunnut tietää, että suurin idiootti päällä maan tulee luoksemme päivälliselle.

"Öö, kyllä. Itseasiassa, äiti," sanon, "Pot- James ja minä käymme koulua yhdessä. Hän Rohkelikossa, ja seitsemännen vuoden oppilas myös."

Äidin ohuet joskus-punaiset-nyt-kevyenharmaat kulmakarvat kohoavat. "Onko tämä se James Potter jonka aina mainitset?"

Mainitsen? Enemmänkin kiroan. Mutta, ei, tämä on _se toinen_ James Potter taikakoulustani.

"Kyllä."

Äiti kättelee Potteria ja sanoo, "Olen rouva Evans, mutta voit kutsua minua rouva Amyksi. "

Potter hymyilee ja sanoo, "James."

Isä nojautuu eteenpäin ja kättelee myös Potteria. "Mukava tavata herra Evans", Potter sanoo kohteliaasti.

Älä luota häneen, isä. Hän on paholainen. Puhdas, hillitön paholainen.

Äiti virnistää ja kääntyy sitten Elladoraan ja Charlesiin päin, "Joten sitten teidän kahden täytyy olla velhoja!" Herra ja rouva Potter hymyilevät vastaukseksi. "Mikä tuo teidät tänne rannalle? Tiedän, että kysyin jo aikaisemmin, mutta nyt tiedän, että teillä on taikaa, voitte kertoa, jos vastaus on yhtään erilainen."

Rouva Potter hymyilee jälleen. "Ei, se on edelleen se sama;enemmän laatuaikaa perheen kanssa." Katson Potteria. Olen varma, että hän ei pitäisi ajatuksesta, mutta hänen ilmeensä on välinpitämätön. "Tarvitsimme paikan, jonne karata taikuudelta, mutta luulen, ettei siltä voi koskaan karata!" Kaikki neljä aikuista nauravat. Haluan juosta huoneeseeni ja piileksiä peiton alla.

"Meidän on tavattava usein tänä kesänä" rouva Potter jatkaa, "Charles ja minä emme ole aiemmin ystävystyneet jästi-aikuisten kanssa!" Näyttää siltä, että rouva Potter on aivan yhtä ystävällinen ja sosiaalinen kuin äiti. Hienoa.

Äitien jutellessa isä kääntyy herra Potterin puoleen, "Olen Will. Mukava tavata", hän sanoo kätellen herra Potteria.

"Charles. Sinut myös", herra Potter sanoo takaisin.

"Se olisi ihanaa!" äiti huudahtaa rouva Potterille, "Te kolme voisitte tulla kanssamme lounaalle kylään, voisimme näyttää teille paikkoja. Varsinkin kun James ja Lily ovat jo ystäviä!"

Tuntuu kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt.

Aa. Tajusin.

Ha ha, hyvä veto, Aivot!

Tämä on kaikki taas yksi niistä hulluista unista, joita näen, ja millä hetkellä hyvänsä herätyskelloni herättää minut.

Okei, kello, ole hyvä ja hälytä.

Oikeasti, se on okei. Siitä vaan.

MIKSI ET HÄLYTÄ, KELLO?

"Se olisi fantastista!"rouva Potter lähes kirkuu. Aukaisen silmäni. Häh. En edes tajunnut, että olin sulkenut ne. "Olisi ihanaa kuulla, mitä teette ja miten elätte! Ja James juuri valitti, kuinka hänen ystävänsä Sirius, Remus ja Peter pääse lainkaan käymään tänä kesänä. "

Äiti vetää syvän (onnellisen?) hengähdyksen. "Ja Lily juuri sanoi, kuinka hän ei ole nähnyt ikäisiään nuoria vähään aikaan naapurustossa."

Ei, en sanonut. Oikeasti, mistä saisit tuollaisen hullun idean?

"Nyt James ja Lily voivat viettää kesänsä yhdessä!"

"MITÄ?"

Yritätkö sanoa, että Potterin perhe sattumalta viettää kesänsä tien toisella puolella meidän rantahuvilastamme, äiti ja rouva Potter ovat yhtäkkiä parhaat ystävykset, ja he odottavat minun viettävän koko kesän tuon idiootin kanssa?

Tämän on pakko olla vitsi.


	2. Suhde Potteriin

**A/N: Olen pahoillani pitkästä välistä julkaisujen välissä, mutta tässä nyt tämä toinen luku. :)**

* * *

Kun yritetään ymmärtää suhdettani James Potteriin, ensimmäinen tärkeä asia on, että meillä ei koskaan ole ollut hyvää suhdetta. Se alkoi ensimmäisenä vuotenamme Tylypahkassa; ehkä jopa ensimmäisenä päivänä.

Kyllä. Todellakin ensimmäisenä päivänä. Olin istunut vaunuosastoon poikien kanssa, jotka olisivat pian suosituin poikakaksikko Tylypahkassa, matkalla kouluun ensimmäistä kertaa. Olin poissa tolaltani siitä, että Petunia oli vihainen minulle, koska menin Tylypahkaan. Silti jopa tuskani ja kyynelteni läpi pystyin näkemään, että mustahiuksinen laiha poika oli itserakas ja halusi pitää hauskaa.

Severus oli ilmestynyt paikalle ja suurin kilpailu, mitä olen ikinä nähnyt, oli syntynyt. Potter ja Musta pahoinpitelivät parasta ystävääni. Ja tupatovereita tai ei, minun tuli vihata heitä. Ja vihasinkin. Olisin vihannut vaikka he eivät olisikaan alkaneet sotkeutumaan Severuksen asioihin tuona päivänä.

Potter ja Musta lajiteltiin Rohkelikkoon, tapasivat muut huonetoverinsa ja historiaa oli tehty: James Potter, Sirius Musta, Remus Lupin ja Peter Piskuilan ovat olleet erottamattomia siitä asti. Oikeasti he ovat kuin kuppikunta tyttöjä. Remus on mukava ja oikeastaan yksi ystävistäni. Vastakohtaisesti Musta on melkein yhtä paha kuin Potter, kun taas Peter seuraa muita kahta kuin he olisivat jumalia. Potter ja hänen kaverinsa olivat (ja vähän niin kuin ovat edelleen) cooliuden ruumiillistumia koulussa. He ovat kaikki hyviä koulussa, Potter on Rohkelikon tähtijahtaaja, ja Musta on yksi komeimmista (jos ei komein) jätkistä koulussa. Kun nuo kaikki ominaisuudet yhdistää, syntyy ylimielinen poikajoukko.

Minulta ei mennyt kauaa aikaa huomata, että Potter oli yksitoistavuotias poika, joka rakastaa leveilemistä ja ongelmien aiheuttamista. Olin ollut pelokas pieni tyttö tässä oudossa maailmassa, joka toivoi ja rukoili, että ei nolaisi itseään tai olisi se lapsi, josta kukaan ei pidä. Heti, kun aloitimme opiskelun, Potter oli vastenmielinen ääliö, joka luuli, että valo loisti ulos hänen joka nurkastaan, kun taas minä – ollaanpa rehellisiä – olin kirjaviisas tyttö, joka paljon mieluummin teki loitsun oikein luokassa, kuin kokeili, mitä tapahtuisi, jos sanoja "hieman" muuttaisi.

Jätin dorkauteni toisena vuotenani, pärjäsin edelleen hyvin koulussa, mutta hyväksyin myös hauskanpidon. Kolmanteen vuoteen mennessä Potterista ja hänen kavereistaan tuli ehdottoman sietämättömiä, aina tekemässä kepposia, kiusaamassa ja esiintymässä. Eikä unohdeta sitä,  
että heidän lempikohteensa nolostuttamiseen ja pilkan pitämiseen oli minun paras ystäväni. Se on tärkeää muistaa.

Kun olimme viisitoista, Potter näytti huomanneen, että olin ainoa tyttö koulussa, joka asetti hänet itseään alempaan arvoon, eikä langennut polvilleen kunnioittaen nähdessään hänet. Niin alkoivat treffeille-pyytämis –kepposet.

Hän pyysi minua jatkuvasti ulos ärsyttävillä ja typerillä tavoilla. Seuraava oli aina edellistä kertaa pahempi. Vannon, että se oli kuin hänellä olisi ollut lista, joka oli otsikoitu "Tapoja Pyytää Lily Evans Ulos, Jotta Hän Voi Vihata Minua Enemmän." Ne todella olivat niin pahoja.

Tuskin 10 minuuttia Pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen V.I.P. kokeen jälkeen kaikki muuttui. Potter ja Musta alkoivat kiusaamaan Severusta –kuten tavallista – ja yrittäessäni puolustaa häntä, hän kutsui minua kuraveriseksi. Sen päivän jälkeen olin loppu. Olin loppu Severuksen suhteen, olin loppu Potterin suhteen , ja loppu tämän typerien ystävien suhteen. Jopa Remus, kenestä oikeastaan pidin valvojaoppilassiteemme kautta, ei ollut enää osa elämääni Välikohtauksen jälkeen. Se päätös ei oikeastaan pitänyt kovin hyvin, sillä aloimme taas puhumaan ja olemaan ystäviä kaksi viikkoa kuudennen lukuvuotemme alkamisen jälkeen. Potter ja Kalkaros taas olivat aivan eri tarina. Severus kerjäsi ja rukoili, mutta se oli ohi. Kaikki, mitä meillä oli ollut, oli poissa. Tiesin, että se oli tulossa, todella tiesin. Mutta en vain halunnut sen olevan.

Potter ei näyttänyt tajunneen, etten halunnut olla missään tekemisissä hänen kanssaan välikohtauksen jälkeen. Hän yritti puhua minulle seuraavana päivänä, kun vihdoin tulin ulos makuusalistani; kun olin varmistanut, ettei silmäni enää näyttäneet turvonneilta ja punaisilta. Olin tullut ulos vain tulevan Muodonmuutosten V.I.P. kokeen takia (Miten sain U:n siitä kokeesta, olosuhteet huomioon ottaen, en tule ikinä sitä tietämään.) James tuli luokseni oleskeluhuoneessa, naurettava virnistys kasvoillaan ja käsi pörröttämässä hiuksiaan.

"Kuule Evans", sanoi Potter, "Se, mitä Ruikuli teki, oli todellakin hänen menetyksensä. Mutta jos ikinä tarvitsisit jotakuta piristämään sinua –"

On hieman noloa sanoa, että keskeytin hänet sanomalla, "Painu helvettiin, Potter." Hänen suunsa loksahti auki, ja minä marssin hänen ohitseen Suureen saliin lounaalle ennen koetta. Hän ei puhunut minulle loppu lukuvuoteen, joka koostui vain muutamasta päivästä.

Kuudes vuosi ei ollut turhan kamala. Hän aloitti vuoden samalla tavalla kuin edellisenkin, pyytämällä minua ulos, mihin vastasin tylysti "Ei." Aiemmin huusin ja haukuin häntä kaikin mahdollisin röyhkein tavoin, rukoillen, että hän vihdoin ymmärtäisi, etten halua tapailla/pussailla häntä.

Aikanaan tajusin, että olemalla suora ja voimakas, saisin hänet lopettamaan paremmin kuin huutamalla ja viiltämällä hänen persoonallisuuttaan. Se tavallaan auttoi. Yleisesti Potter jätti minut rauhaan sinä vuonna, ainakin enemmän kuin ennen; epäilen, että Remus käski. Kiitän Merliniä Remuksesta. Potter pyysi minua kyllä ulos useita kertoja, mutta kuten sanoin olin loppu hänen suhteensa. Ei väliä, mitä hän sanoi tai teki, hän ei saanut parempaa otetta minusta. Silloinkin, kun näin hänet kiroamassa muita oppilaita (mikä tapahtui yllättävän harvoin, ja lähes aina Luihuisia) ja koko olemukseni halusi sanoa jotain, pidin kieleni ja kävelin ohi. Tai oikeastaan, jos se tapahtui koulun käytävillä, sanoin "Lopeta, Potter. Viisi pistettä Rohkelikolta. " Olin valvojaoppilas. Ja kun olin ottanut häneltä pisteitä, hän yritti pyytää minua ulos, mutta minä vain kävelin pois.

Aluksi hän vaikutti melkein siltä, kuin olisi yrittänyt kovempaa, kun kieltäydyin tappelemasta hänen kanssaan, mutta lopulta hän jätti minut rauhaan, ja lähti yrittämään muita tyttöjä. Tervemenoa.

Joten, kun Potter oli ilmestynyt rantahuvilamme ovelle, hänen vanhempansa olivat puhuneet ja nauraneet äitini ja isäni kanssa illallisella, ja olin tajunnut, että Potter yritti pelata jalkapeliä kanssani syödessäni nuudeleita (kukaan ei osu vahingossa toisen jalkoihin niin paljon!), olin vähemmän kuin tyytymätön. Ja nyt, kun äiti ja isä ja minä olemme tällä hetkellä kuistilla Potterien kanssa, sanomassa näkemiin ja sopimassa tapaamista heidän talollaan huomisaamuna yhdeltätoista, olen melko helvetin vittuuntunut.

Selvisin kyllä päivällisestä ilman huutoa ja hyökkäystä ulos huoneesta. Lähinnä äiti ja isä puhuivat herra ja rouva Potterille, kysyen kaikenlaisia kysymyksiä ja vaihtaen elämäntarinoita. Äiti kysyi silloin tällöin Potterilta jonkun kysymyksen, ja tämä vastasi. Rouva Potter myös kysyi minulta jotain, ja vastasin kohteliaasti, mutta muuten, lukuunottamatta noita harvoja kertoja, harhailin ajatuksissani koko ajan.

Nyt minun täytyy vain lähettää henkisiä vihaviestejä, jotta HÄN LOPETTAISI KESKUSTELUN, jotta Potterit voivat lähteä ja minä voin lähettää hätäpöllön Marlenelle.

Äiti halaa rouva Potteria ja. .. miksi en voi uskoa sitä! He ovat lopettaneet puhumisen! Se meni niin nopeasti! Olen voinut räpäyttää silmiäni ja missata koko episodin! Loppujen lopuksi he olivat täällä vain kaksi ja puoli tuntia.

Hyvästi rouva Potter! Hyvästi herra Potter! Toivottavasti en näe teitä kaikkia enää koskaan, vaikka olittekin molemmat hyvin miellyttäviä ihmisiä!

"Näkemiin, Lily", rouva Potter sanoo, ja nojautuu halaamaan minua. En ole yllättynyt; perheeni on myös halaileva perhe. Paitsi Petunia. Hän sanoi, ettei halua vieraiden ihmisten bakteereja itseensä.

"Näkemiin, rouva Potter", sanon.

Lähtekää. Lähtekää. Lähtekää.

"Näkemiin, herra Potter", ojennan käteni kätelläkseni vanhempaa miestä. Isä sanoo aina, että aikuista miestä tulee kätellä. Se osoittaa, että olet itsenäinen, tai jotain sellaista.

"Näkemiin, kultaseni", hän sanoo, ennen kuin yskii jälleen nenäliinaansa.

Onneksi (tai ehkä valitettavasti, kun ajattelee, että olen rannalla), hän ei ollut yskinyt lainkaan päivällisen aikana; muuten en ehkä olisi syönyt niitä kahta lautasellista pastaa.

"Näemme teidät kaikki sitten huomenna!" äiti sanoo. Potterit kääntyvät lähteäkseen. En sano mitään rohkelikkopojalle, tai hän minulle.  
Viimein... Käännyn ympäri seuratakseni äitiä ja isää takaisin taloon, kun kuulen nimeäni kutsuttavan.

"Evans?" Eikä. Pyörähdän hitaasti ympäri katsomaan kuistille. Potterin vanhemmat kävelevät eteenpäin, mutta hän seisoo edelleen minun kuistini porrasaskelmalla, minun rantahuvilallani, minun kesälomallani.

Kuulen vanhempieni kävelevän sisään ja sulkevan oven.

"Voinko – Voinko minä puhua kanssasi?" Hän kuulostaa hermostuneelta. Potter ei ikinä ole hermostunut. Ristin kädet rinnalleni ja kavennan silmiäni. En todellakaan lankea siihen.

"Pliis?" Nyt hän kuulostaa katkeralta. Noin, paljon pottermaisempaa.

Mutta ei, et sinä todellakaan voi.

"Okei", sanon huolimatta siitä mitä ajattelen.

Kohotan kulmiani epäilevästi ja kävelen portaiden yläpäähän niin, että seison suoraan hänen edessään. "Mitä?"

Hän vetää sormensa hiustensa läpi. Herranjestas se on ärsyttävää. "Tajusin juuri, että koska olen täällä syyskuun ensimmäistä edeltävään viikonloppuun saakka –"

"Mitä!" Niin pitkään?

"Joo, etkö kuullut, kun äitini kertoi äidillesi?"

Anteeksi, olin liian kiireinen laskemaan sekunteja Potterittomaan aikaan.

"En", nurisen.

"No, me olemme", Potter sanoo hieman särmikkäästi, "Ja kuten äitini sanoi, olemme täällä viettämässä perheenkeskeistä laatuaikaa, mutta ajattelin, kun vanhempamme selvästi pitävät toisistaan, Merlin varjelkoon", - tuijotan häntä epäuskoisena. Mitä valitettavaa hänellä on? – "Voisimme olla ystäviä tai jotain tänä kesänä. Se tekisi meidän molempien elämästä helpompaa."

Suuni loksahtaa auki, "Voisimme olla ystäviä?" Hah! Enemmänkin, että 'Voinko kaulailla kanssasi Evans, kun kerran täällä ei ole halukkaita tylypahkalaistyttöjä lähettyvillä?'

"Ei tule tapahtumaan, Potter." Se oli ehkä ankarammin sanottu, kuin aioin, mutta mitä väliä.

"Ja miksi ei?" hän kysyy. Pysyvä pikku roisto, eikö olekin?

"Vain, koska en halunnut pussailla sinua Tylypahkassa, se ei tarkoita, että haluaisin pussailla sinua täällä!" Tunnen kiusausta läimäyttää käteni suuni päälle. Tuon ei ollut tarkoitus tulla ulos. Sen oli tarkoitus jäädä piiloon laatikkoon aivojeni sisällä, jossa lukee "Suuret Kommentit, Joita Ei Koskaan Tulla Kuulemaan". Uskokaa tai älkää, se laatikko on puhdasta kultaa.

Potter muuttuu pinkiksi. "En minä sitä halua!" hän punastuu enemmän, valehtelija, "Haluan vain olla ystäviä. Siinä kaikki, Lily. Ei muuta."  
Lily? Hän ei ole kutsunut minua Lilyksi koulun alkamisen jälkeen; siis aivan alun. Hänen täytyy olla tosissaan.

"Siinäkö kaikki?"kysyn. En vieläkään usko häntä. Ja miksi minun pitäisi? Hän on ollut minulle vain törkeä.

"Siinäpä se. Vannon", hän ristii kätensä sydämensä päälle ja nostaa ne sitten ilmaan. Yritän olla tekemättä sarkastista huomautusta. "Plus", jatkaa Potter, "jos olemme mukavia toisillemme, vanhempamme eivät häiritse meitä yrittämällä saada meitä hengaamaan yhdessä. Mutta jos et, tiedät mistä minut löytää. Olen se, joka on yksin kuolemassa hitaasti ja kipeästi tylsyyteen, koska täällä ei ole mitään tekemistä", hän pyöräyttää pähkinänruskeita silmiään ja irvistää.

"Na-a-a! Tämä paikka on mahtava! Täällä on tonneittain asioita, joita voi tehdä!" Kuinka hän kehtaa loukata minun rantaani?

Potter tuijottaa minua epäuskoisesti, "Toki", hän sanoo, "Sinun vaan täytyy näyttää minulle, luulisin", hän hymyilee ja iskee silmää, ja tunnen kiusausta läimäyttää hymyn pois hänen kasvoiltaan. Se olisi tosin "epäystävällistä".

"Ensinnäkin", sanon korottaen ääntäni, "Et saa iskeä minua. Se ei ole hyväksyttävää, se on ärsyttävää, ja vastaus on aina ei. Ymmärrätkö?"  
Potterin ilme valahtaa hetkeksi. Näen hänen kirskauttavan hampaitaan, ja välähdys leikkisyyttä hänen silmissään sammuu heti. Tai ehkä vain kuvittelen kaiken, koska ennen kuin ehdin edes silmiäni räpsäyttää, hän näyttää samalta, kuin ennen. "Hitto", hän kiroaa, "Nyt mitä minä teen hauskuuttamisekseni?".

"Pidätä hengitystäsi veden alla ja laske viitensataan?" ehdotan kuivasti. Armotonta, tiedän, mutta vaikka olemmekin yhtäkkiä ystäviä ilman järkevää syytä, ei tarkoita, että minun tarvitsisi olla hänelle mukava.

"Ha ha ha. Oletpas sinä fiksu", Potter sanoo, "Joten, ystäviä?" Hän ojentaa kättään. Tuijotan sitä.

"Ollakseni täysin varma, jos tämä on kepponen, ja saan selville, että se on, ja luota minuun, minä saan", - mulkoilen häntä – "sitten kiroan sinut niin pahasti, että lapsesi muistavat kauhun." Potter nielaisee. Hyvä.

"Ei, ei kepposia täällä. Olen vain yksi pirun komea sälli piristämässä kesääsi täällä." Hän sanoo, kun on saanut malttinsa takaisin. Hän hymyilee. Ylimielinen idiootti.

"Hienoa", sanon. Käännyn kävelemään askelmia ylös.

"Odota!" Pyörähdän ympäri. "Tarkoittaako tämä, että olemme ystäviä?" Potter kysyy toiveikkaasti hymyillen. Huokaisen.

"Ehkä. Luulen niin. Mietin asiaa. Kyllä. " Ei, kuulosta vain pillittävältä idiootilta, Lily. Se on aika humoristista.

En tosin tiedä, miksen vain sanonut ei. Sitä minä todella halusin sanoa.

Hänen kasvonsa leviää virneeseen. "Hienoa. Fantastista. Helkutin loistavaa. Joo, minä tästä lähdenkin. Moikka Evans. Tarkoitan Lily. Öö, Lily, ystäväni."

Minun täytyy taistella suustani ulos pyrkivää kikatusta vastaan. Jos olisin tiennyt, että hän olisi näin hämmentynyt suostuttuani olemaan hänen ystävänsä, olisin tehnyt sen aikoja sitten! Paitsi, tiedäthän, vihasin häntä palavalla intohimolla silloin, ja nyt se on vain vastenmielisyyttä, josta minun on päästävä eroon. Luulen, että se muuttui viime lukuvuoden takia, milloin hän todella jätti minut rauhaan. Luulen, että mieleni unohti, kuinka ärsyttävä hän oli. Pyydän anteeksi etukäteen Mieleni, kivusta, jonka tulen pian sinulle aiheuttamaan.

Pyöräytän kirkkaanvihreitä silmiäni. "Öitä, Potter." Hän kääntyy ympäri ja alkaa kävellä takaisin, mutta hän kompastuu johonkin, mikä näyttää olevan ei mitään. Purskahdan nauruun. Potter nousee ylös, pyyhkii hiekan polvistaan ja jatkaa kävelemistä. Hän ei käänny ympäri, mutta näen, että hänen korvansa ovat kirkkaan punaiset.

Kuka on tämä Kesäpotter, ja missä hän on ollut viimeiset kuusi vuotta? Hän on kaksikymmentä kertaa parempi kuin Koulupotter! Kesäpotter änkyttää ja hermostuu ja kompastelee, kun taas Koulupotter pilailee ihmisistä, jotka änkyttävät, ylpeilee, ettei hän ikinä hermostu ja kompastuttaa muita.

Ehkä Kesäpotter voisi olla kunnollinen ihminen...

Ei. Ei ole tapahtumassa. Tämä on kaikki pahaa juonta. Vannon, että Musta, Piskuilan ja Remus seisovat taloni ympärillä juuri nyt, odottamassa väijytyksessä uuden "mahtavan" kepposensa kanssa.

Astun eteenpäin ja nojaan kuistin kaiteen yli. En näe ketään, mutta sen mukaan mitä tiedän, he voisivat odottaa näkymättöminä kunnes käännän selkäni.

No, miten vain. Jos he tekevät mitään minulle kesälomallani, nöyryytän heitä ensimmäisenä koulupäiväni ennen kuin he ehtivät sanoa, "Älä."  
Ollakseni varma, katson Potterin kävelevän pois. Kun hän pääse sitruunankeltaisen talonsa ovelle, hän hyppää ja lyö nyrkkinsä ylöspäin ilmaan. Kun hän pääsee takaisin maahaan hän alkaa tanssimaan jonkin sortin tanssia, mutta se on niin hirvittävää, etten pysty sanomaan onko sen tarkoitus olla jästitanssi vai velhotanssi.

Se on jopa hauskempaa kuin kun hän kaatui. Alan nauramaan hysteerisesti. Onneksi, Potter ei kuule minua, ja menee taloonsa sisään. Olen yksin seisomassa kuistilla, ilman ketään kenelle nauraa.

Voi jeesus.

Kävelen kuistin ympäri talon taakse katsomaan merta. Aallot törmäilevät toisiinsa, ja kuu on hopeinen tänä yönä. Minulla on hullu halu juosta veteen ja kellua pois.

Olen aina halunnut mennä naku-uinnille, outoa kyllä. Abigail ja minä melkein menimme naku-uinnille sen kesän, milloin hän oli täällä, viimeisenä iltana, mutta jänistimme, kun pääsimme rintsikoihin ja pikkuhousuihin. Hyvä juttukin, koska noin viisi minuuttia myöhemmin muutama humaltunut jätkä tuli horjuen rannalle.

En tiedä miksi naku-uinti tuntui silloin hyvältä idealta, tai edes nyt. Ehkä se on lähimpänä jotakin epäsopivaa mitä minä voin ikinä tehdä. Tai ehkä se on melkein kuin itsensä vapauttamista ja luonnossa luonnollisena olemista. Sita Abigail sanoi edelliskesänä. Hän on sellainen outo luonto- ja peace-ihminen.

Huokaisen. Huomisesta alkaen aion löytää jonkun, jonka kanssa hengailla. Jonkun, joka ei ole Potter. Minun täytyy löytää tyttökaveri, jonka kanssa voin hengailla, ainakin kunnes Marlene suostuu tulemaan kylään.

Luulen, että voisin hengailla Potterin kanssa, mutta se on ehdottomasti viimeinen vaihtoehto. Ja kun sanon viimeinen vaihtoehto, tarkoitan viimeistä siinä mielessä, että koko planeetalla tai Marsissa ei ole ketään muuta, taloni ja kaikki kaupat keskustassa on poltettu ja minulla ei ole ruokaa ja tarvitsen jonkun tulemaan kanssani etsimään elintarvikkeitta. Vain silloin pyydän Potteria hengaamaan kanssani.

Okei, hän ei ole noin paha, luulisin, varsinkaan jos hän lopettaa ulospyytämiseni. Ja nyt kun täällä ei ole ketään, ketä hän voisi kiusata, hän vaikuttaa paremmalta ihmiseltä. Mutta Potterin kanssa hengaaminen on silti viimeinen vaihtoehto.

Kävelen talooni sisälle ja kiipeän portaat yläkertaan ja valmistaudun nukkumaan ennen kuin käytännössä kömmin sänkyyni. Yhtäkkiä olen uuvuksissa. Luulen, että kun hillitsee itsensä sanomasta ilkeitä kommentteja, se vaikuttaa niin.

Kun olen peiton sisällä mukavasti tajuan, että lupasin lähettää kirjeen Marlenelle. Huokaisten nousen ylös etsimään pergamentinpalaista.

_Rakas Marlene_, kirjoitan,

_Miten lomasi on sujunut tähän mennessä? Olet niin onnekas, kun pääsit harjoittelemaan Taikaministeriöön tänä kesänä! Täytyy olla mukavaa, kun isälläsi on tuollaisia suhteita. Totta, tiedän, ettet halua työskennellä Ministeriössä, mutta nyt tiedät varmasti, ettet halua! Muistathan kysyä äidiltäsi ja isältäsi voitko tulla käymään jossain vaiheessa. Minulla on jo kauhea ikävä sinua._

Oletko tavannut yhtään söpöjä kundeja Ministeriössä? Älä tee mitään holtitonta!

Et tule ikinä uskomaan mitä aion juuri kertoa sinulle, mutta kannattaisi uskoa, koska se ei ole lähelläkään hauskaa ollakseen vitsi. James Potter viettää kesäänsä yhdessä rantahuviloista täällä. Yhdessä aivan toisella puolella tiestä meiltä. Niin, ja hänen äitinsä ja minun äitini ovat maagisesti parhaat ystävät, ja me kaikki syömme lounasta yhdessä huomenna. Jos tämä jatkuu, menen rannalle veneilemään Potterien kanssa joka päivä. Mikä tarkoittaa, etää hän näkee minut uimapuvussani ja minä näen hänet omassaan. Raportoin sinulle, jos huhut, että voisit "nuolla suklaata hänen vatsalihaksistaan, koska ne ovat niin herkulliset", Kuona-Jessien mukaan ovat totta.

Rakkaudella,

Lily

Luen kirjeen läpi tarkastaakseni olenko unohtanut jotain, mutta mieleni on tyhjä. En ollut oikeastaa ajatellut mennä rannalla Pottereiden kanssa, tai tehdä mitään muutakaan heidän kanssaan kesän aikana, lukuunottamatta huomista lounasta.

Mutta nyt kun ajattelen sitä... Hmm, Potter ilman paitaa. Jessie menettäisi järkensä jos kertoisin hänelle nähneeni sen.

Jessica Hachess ja Potter seurustelivat hyvän ajan kuudennesta vuodesta joululoman jälkeen, mutta he erosivat kokeiden tienoilla. En tiedä miksi (kiinnitän harvoin huomiota tällaisiin asioihin), mutta tiedän että Jessica istui aina sängyllään makuusalissamme ja jatkuvasti kerskaili kuinka hyvä suutelija Potter oli kun he seurustelivat. Sen jälkeen kun he olivat eronneet, hän vain mulkoili minua. Paljon.

Olin kysynyt Remukselta miksi he olivat eronneet, mutta Remus vain mutisi jotain, että Potterin tarvitsi järjestää joitakin asioita ja sitten hän kysyi, oliko minulla mitään erikoissuunnitelmia kesäksi.

Jos olisin itserakas, mitä en ole, ja uskoisin, että Potter olisi oikeasti saattanut pitää minusta, mitä en usko, ajattelisin, että he olisivat saattaneet erota minun takiani. Mutta siinä ei ole mitään järkeä, joten en ajattele niin.

Kömmin takaisin lakanoihini ja pyöräytän tyynyni ympäri, jotta makaan mukavalla, kylmällä puolella.

En välitä, mitä Potter sanoo ystävinä olemisesta. Kaiken tietämäni mukaan se voisi olla kilo paskaa. Tai pahempaa, hän voisi olla tosissaan, ja oikeasti haluta olla ystäväni.

Kummin päin vain, hänen olisi parempi olla ajattelematta, että olemme nyt parhaita ystäviä. Ei se ole niin helppoa Potter.


End file.
